


A Happily Ever After Of His Own

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Clueless Sherlock, Contentment, Conversations, Dinner Party, Embarrassed Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Happy Sherlock, Injured Sherlock, Male-Female Friendship, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Mary Lives, Mary Ships It, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Name Changes, POV Mary Morstan, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Pregnant Molly, Relationship History, Sherlock Holmes & Mary Morstan Friendship, Smug Mary, Teasing, Walking Canes, changes, friendly teasing, happy Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Mary thinks she's got a newly married Sherlock figured out, as she reminisces about her friend's relationship and all that led up to his happiness with Molly.





	A Happily Ever After Of His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconsultingstrangevidder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/gifts).



> I got a prompt from **theconsultingstrangevidder** that went " _Can I have a Sherlolly please? Post season 4 with Mary alive and Sherlock not being able to keep his hands off of Molly because he really needs to be touching her all the time and being teased by Mary about it?_ " I don't know if this was exactly what was expected but it's what I thought of, and I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. This was also an answer for Sherlolly Appreciation Week's Day 4 ( _Head-Canon/Non Canon - Early Marriage/Parent!lock with little kids_ )

“Seems like someone enjoyed their sex holiday a bit too much,” Mary teased as she and Sherlock moved into the kitchen. She had to admit, things were better now than they had been after her husband’s trip with the Holmes brothers to that freaky island prison with the unbeknownst to them Holmes sister being the captive there. She had almost murdered Sherlock when they returned for another near-death experience so soon after her own, but she’d stopped.

Sherlock had had a glazed look in his eye, that faraway look he sometimes got when he was in his mind palace not concentrating under a time limit but just...lost in thought so heavy you wondered if he was going to come out.

And then he was off, sprinting towards a cop car to go somewhere. It was only later that Mary found out that it had been Molly’s flat, all over a phone call and a forced confession she could have told him about months and months ago. Why _he_ and _everyone else_ had been blind to it, she didn’t know, but the cat was out of the bag now so she supposed it wasn’t a bad thing.

Well, it was, but it had a good ending. There was no way it could ever be considered a good thing otherwise.

Even though Mycroft assured her and her husband that Eurus Holmes was no longer a threat, and even though he must have assured Sherlock and Molly of the same thing, Sherlock didn’t let Molly out of his sight for weeks. Not that she seemed to mind much, because their relationship had become a form of romantic in those weeks. Lots of shagging, not much talking about the phone call, no mention of those three words forced out of them.

She was simply waiting for the damn to break.

That happened months later when Sherlock got injured on a case and ended up in a body cast. She hadn’t been particularly happy because John had been dragged along and it had been one of Mycroft’s special cases, and she had thought she’d had words to say to Mycroft and John and Sherlock but Molly...oh, she hadn’t even been that livid when John had pulled Sherlock out of the dosshouse. No, Molly was livid and she yelled at Mycroft long enough and loud enough to bring him down to sitting in the chair.

And when she got to Sherlock?

Tears. Tears and small pounding on his chest and the words “I love you” spilling out over and over and Sherlock couldn’t even hold her. He looked absolutely miserable and that showed that, even with the broken jaw that came with the body cast, he felt the same way.

The wedding announcement had surprised no one. As soon as Sherlock was down to the use of a cane he began making plans even more elaborate than he had for her own wedding. Molly had let him make all the plans while she sorted out the living situation. That had been a sticking point, but in the end, after some promises from Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft in regards to the new kitchen in the flat, Baker Street was going to be their residence. Then all that was left was waiting for the wedding day, getting through the ceremony and the reception, and then they could begin life as man and wife.

At least this time, Sherlock got his dances. With Molly, with Mrs. Hudson, with Mycroft’s PA, with her...even Janine had come with her new husband and shared a dance with him. It hadn’t surprised anyone that his parents had been invited but it had been a cooler reception for them. And it had not surprised her in the slightest, at least, that his sister was not invited but she made her presence known by sending along a song composed for her baby brother and his wife. It had even brought Molly to tears.

And then they were off for what was supposed to be a two-week honeymoon that somehow got extended to nearly a month. And now they were back, both brown as a nut and taking every opportunity to touch each other, sneak a kiss, be close. It was dinner night at the Watsons and the Holmes’s were the honored gets, but she had the feeling the Holmes’s would much rather be...well, at home. In bed, to be precise.

“A month was all we could manage to be away,” he said, leaning on his cane. She knew he had hoped it would be temporary after he got out of the cast but that looked as though that would not be the case. He seemed to be comfortable with it, though, which seemed to be a good sign. Perhaps it might mean him taking fewer risks, but somehow she doubted it. She was pretty sure this particular cane held, at the very least, a slim sword.

“But you’d have liked more?” she asked in a teasing voice.

“You were a newlywed once. You should know the answer to that,” he said, but he gave her a small grin as he said it. “Molly is pregnant.”

“You deduced that already?”

He shook his head. “She informed me of the news. I had no clue.”

“At least she got to enjoy wine at the wedding,” Mary said with a chuckle. She went to look at the meat that was braising in the oven and moved the veg that was with it around a bit. “But you really didn’t know?”

“I really did not know,” he said. “Perhaps because I was so close.”

“Was she pregnant during the wedding?” Mary asked, and when she looked up Sherlock flushed. “You sly fox.”

“She only guessed. So, in point of fact, she did not have wine at the wedding. Since we had sparkling cider as well, she had that.”

“And you really didn’t notice?”

“I was only concentrating on the fact she was Mrs. Holmes now. Or, Hooper-Holmes, I should say, at least professionally.”

“That makes sense,” Mary said with a nod. “So many certificates and certifications to change the name on.”

“Personally I wouldn’t have minded if she didn’t take my name, but she insisted she hyphenate. Our child will be Holmes, though, at her insistence.”

“So it won’t be long until Rosie has a playmate,” Mary said. 

“About eight months or so, Molly suspects. Perhaps less.” He shifted hold of his cane and picked up the drink he had brought in with him. “I suppose everything will change now.”

“Not everything, but a lot,” Mary said. “Are you ready for that?”

“You know what, Watson?” he said.

“What?”

“I think I’m looking forward to the changes.” He gave her a wider grin and sipped his drink, and at that moment Mary decided it was just fine if Mr. and Mrs. Holmes left the dinner party before dessert. Perhaps then she could convince her daughter to go to bed and she could spend a little quality time with her own husband.


End file.
